


"I Know"

by cafeinthemoon93



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Healing, Jutsu, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Major Character Injury, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Reader-Insert, Shinobi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeinthemoon93/pseuds/cafeinthemoon93
Summary: It's been only some months since you joined Tobirama's team and participated in some of their missions, and you were still learning with them. Since you weren't as experienced as them, you couldn't blame yourself for messing things up sometimes, but everything almost ran out of control during your latest mission, and you would be in great danger if it wasn't for Tobirama. You, being some years older than the rest of the team and yet being surpassed by them at some points, can't sleep knowing that you had direct responsibility for the disaster of the other day. You only calm down a bit after talking to Tobirama about it.However, there was someone else in the team who would like to echange some words with you.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader, Uchiha Kagami/Reader, Uchiha Kagami/reader/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	"I Know"

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has about 2 or 3 chapters and I'm posting it here to get some motivation to finish it lol I actually had this idea a long time ago but never worked seriously on it. I have drafts for chapter 2 and know exactly how I want it to be, but I don't know when I'll do it. I'm sorry for doing this with so many works but this is how my muse works lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your discomfort and guilt for what happened during that mission didn't go unnoticed by your sensei, who took some time from his night watch to come and talk to you.

You knew that you would have to leave early in the next morning and that the path waiting for you was long, which didn’t give you the luxury of not taking those night hours to sleep. Yet there you were, unable of losing your eyes. You just couldn’t forget about what happened that day, that single failure of yours that almost turned into your whole team’s failure if it wasn’t for your sensei. Tobirama just came in time and saved you all, but it didn’t make things better; it didn’t make you feel better.

You were so agitated that you had to leave your spot and go for a short walk to calm your thoughts. You’ve put your sandals, grabbed your water canteen and went to the river.

As you bent down to fill it, you paid attention to the noises of the night and thought it would be a miracle if you could fall in a deep sleep with all of them surrounding you: the wind blowing in the trees, the running water before you, the small creatures sneaking over the grass and nocturne birds flying in the dark, living their lives under the cold moonlight, following their way, indifferent to your restlessness.

You moved the canteen away from the water and sat on the grass, but instead of drinking from it, you’ve put it aside and started to cry. Your chest was tight and hurting, and the first tears struggled to come out though your eyes were burning. You did your best to silence your sobbing covering your mouth; you didn’t want to wake your team mates: the deserved at least a good time of rest after what you did.

\- You should go back to your spot and get some rest as well.

You startled when you heard his voice right behind you: you were so distracted that you didn’t hear his steps and couldn’t even tell if he used his Hiraishin – plus, you forgot you let him mark your canteen with his seal. You scolded yourself for being so stupid: if he was an enemy, you’d already be dead.

You had just one second to create an excuse, and you took it: you filled your hands with water and started washing your face with it.

\- I just came here to fill my canteen – you said when you sensed your voice wasn’t going to crack – I’m going back to my place in a moment.

You wanted to stand up and pass through him and forget about this conversation, but your legs wouldn’t move; besides, you didn’t want to take the risk of showing him your face still swollen by your crying. However, if you were expecting Tobirama to just go back to his watching spot and leave you there, you were fully deceived: seeing that you won’t move, he approached the shore and bent down by your side.

\- You should wash your face again and speak lower if you’re expecting to fool someone.

He said that in his usual tone, but when you turned to him you saw a growing smile softening his stern traits. It was funny that he used _someone_ instead of _me_ , despite him being the only awaken person around you. Because of course he knew you were going to leave your mattress to spend some time alone In the dark, thinking and rethinking something you couldn’t change. It was a necessity for you, and he aware of that. Since you started training with him, you made it clear that you were cursed with an excellent memory.

You shrugged and took the canteen, then sighed after drinking some of its content.

\- I could try and waste my time pretending I’m not losing my sleep for what happened, but I’m tired even for that – you curved your lips in a smile, but at the first sign that your tears were coming back you let the smile fade – If you could help me and pretend I’m here just to get some water, I’d be glad, Tobirama-sensei.

He walked to the shore and took a moment standing at it, watching the river follow its curse, then sat by your side, one leg bent, the other stretched on the ground.

\- Unfortunately for you, I am not proficient at pretending. I am sorry, y/n-san.

You kept quiet for a minute or two, only listening to the sounds of the night. It was strange yet comforting that you were able to share some silent moments with no fear that they could turn into something awkward. That has been a problem in all your interpersonal relationships, for you always had this tendency of hiding what doesn’t need to be hidden. With Tobirama, it started to change: no matter if you decided to speak or keep your mouth shut, he always knew what was on your mind. At first, it was scary, and you often found yourself irritated with how easy he could read you, but now you were glad for it.

It was like taking a burden off your shoulders.

When the conversation restarted, he was the first to talk.

\- You know that there is nothing you can do about it now – he had his red eyes fixed on you, observing your reaction to what he was saying – Wasting this precious hours of sleep feeling sorry will not help you at all. If you do not want this situation to happen again, you have to prepare yourself first, and the best way to starting doing it is to take a rest.

During your first days training under him, such words would just have you even more depressed than you already were. However, as time passed and you knew him better, you came to understand that this was Tobirama’s way to motivate his students: as a man who prioritized actions and dismissed the excess of deliberations, he knew no way to do it but to tell them what could still be done.

Still, doing as he said was not easy, and you told that to him.

\- I could go back to my spot and just lie there until morning if I wanted. But how could I try to sleep when I know I am the responsible for what happened? – you looked in his eyes – My team almost failed this mission because of me. You can come here and assure me that the hardest part is over, but not for me. I can control what I’m going to do from now on, but I can’t change how I feel. And I feel guilty.

He didn’t reply. Maybe he sensed you weren’t finished yet.

\- You’re always saying we need to know ourselves in order to recognize our strengths and weaknesses. You must admit I’m kind of good at it, sensei – you smiled – Otherwise I would never be able to explain what I feel.

\- I know – he nodded – Still, it is not enough to change what happened. Don’t you think is it wiser to concentrate on what do to about it?

You raised an eyebrow.

\- Yeah, probably. But in this case, I don’t think it is to lay down and try to sleep. Instead, I prefer to be here and think until I can’t do it anymore.

Tobirama stood up

\- Do as you wish. I am not going to bother you if you do not want to sleep, but do not complain if you feel tired tomorrow.

You raised your eyes to him and noticed a growing smile on his face. Wherever the continuation of that discussion would lead you, you got what you wanted: permission to stay where you were and comprehension.

\- Just wave at me if you sense something strange in the woods, sensei, and I’ll wake the others.

Tobirama nodded and left, and you turned your attention to the water.

Of course, you always knew that discussing feelings was not among the many abilities of Tobirama Senju. But it was possible that this rule only applied to his own feelings, for he has been demonstrating a reasonable capacity of comprehending your emotions whenever you exposed them to him. It was strange, but you always felt safe to share your feelings with this man who seemed to be all brains and no heart. Maybe because you’ve already had enough heart for both of you while he had enough brains.

You’ve always wondered how he would reply if you said that to him.


End file.
